Forever & Always A Jaylor FanFic
by meljonas1219
Summary: This is a Jaylor fic. anyone who leaves hate comments is stupid!
1. Intro

_**Prologue (Joe Fanfic) **_

It seemed like just yesterday when Taylor and I had decided to end it. No one really knew that we were dating besides my brothers and family but it really had happened. She was so amazing. I loved her beautiful wavy locks and that amazing voice of hers. I couldn't believe she was all mine. But after her career took off, it was too much for both of us to handle. It was getting harder and harder for us find some time together. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But I had to do it. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she had broken up with me. Either way, my heart would have broken. This way seems to hurt much worse now that I think about it...


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Taylor and I broke up and I hated myself for it more and more every day. She just released a statement several months ago saying that she was dating Hannah Montana hottie Lucas Till. I blame Miley for that, since she was the reason they met in the first place. It was hard to believe it was really over and she had moved on. I didn't know what to do with myself after I lost her. I just sat in my room all day and stared at the wall or the ceiling and occasionally the computer hoping to get an IM from her.

"Come on Joe it's over. She's moved on and there is nothing you can do about it. So get over it!" I heard Kevin say to me as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I can't do that Kev, she was my everything!" I said trying to stay strong and not let the emotions show. Then I heard a ping from my laptop and looked down at it.

taswifty13: hey joe

josephajonas815: taylor?!

taswifty13: no it's another girl who just happens to have the exact same name as me xP

josephajonas815: srry just wasn't expecting u to rite me

taswifty13: yea srry bout that…I know this is gonna sound bad but I really miss u

josephajonas815: really?!!?

josephajonas815: I miss u 2 tay

taswifty13: and I still love u 3

josephajonas815: what bout lucas?

taswifty13: he broke up with me /3 :'(

josephajonas815: I'm srry tay

josephajonas815: wanna come over 4 a bit?

taswifty13: 4 realz?!

josephajonas815: 4 realz girl!

taswifty13: I'll b there in 10 3

taswifty13: and joe seriously thx a lot

josephajonas815: welcome

taswifty13 signed off at 1:33:26 PM.  
taswifty13 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

"Who was that?" Kevin questioned. I'm surprised he couldn't figure that out by the smile on my face.

"Who do you think it was?" I questioned him in response to his question.

"Taylor???" He asked me as if it wasn't apparent that he was right.

"Yep and she's coming over. Lucas dumped her. This is my chance to make up for what I did to her last year!"

"Yeah good luck with that bro. Danielle and I are going out for a bit so don't destroy the house." He said to me as he went to leave my room.

"Nick's not here either?" I asked. I never realized it was quiet in the house.

"No he's out with Miley. Gosh Joe keep up! Nick said he was leaving like an hour ago." He said messing with me. He knows I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around me.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Ok well have fun with Danielle. I've got to get ready really quick before Taylor gets here!" I said rushing from the room to the bathroom leaving Kevin to stare at me and roll his eyes. I heard the door slam downstairs and I was just finishing my hair when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I rushed from the bathroom down the stairs nearly falling on my face. I looked out the little window and saw her standing there in her usual off stage tee, jeans and converse with a slight smile on her face. I pulled the door open and we looked at each other for a brief moment before she attached her lips with mine. She pulled away, put her forehead to mine and stared into my eyes.

"Well hello to you too." I said being my usual sarcastic self again. Being with her was bringing a lot of my old self-back. That was a good thing.

"Are we just going to stand here in the doorway or are you going to invite me inside Joe?" she said to me looking around.

"Do you want to come inside an empty house with me?" I asked her smiling and trying my best not to let my emotions run my head.

"Wait nobody else is here? Where are Kevin and Nick?" she asked me. She looked really nervous now. Was she afraid to be alone with me?

"No they both are out with their girlfriends." I said and she frowned.

"Oh…" she said sighing. "Well I guess it's better this way." She said with a smirk on her face as she pushed me inside and slammed the door. She kissed me as we both fell to the floor, her on top of me.

"Taylor Alison Swift what are you doing?!" I asked her in between kisses.

"Joe when I said I loved you earlier I wasn't kidding!" She said to me sitting on the floor.

"Does this mean that you want to…get back together?" I asked her sitting up next to her as she stared at the floor.

"Yes, I want that more than anything in the world Joe." She said looking up and smiling at me. Oh yeah! Jaylor's back girls look out!


	3. Chapter 2

One Week Later:

I miss her. I miss her smile. Just when I thought I wasn't going to talk to her again today she logged on. I decided to write her.

**taswifty13 is available** (10:17:55 AM)

**josephajonas815** (10:17:54 AM): hey sweetie

**taswifty13** (10:18:02 AM): heyy

**josephajonas815** (10:18:25 AM): we haven't talked in like a week what the hell?

**taswifty13** (10:18:45 AM): i've been really busy babe

**josephajonas815** (10:18:56 AM): oh =[

**taswifty13** (10:19:26 AM): oh lighten up :P

**josephajonas815** (10:19:57 AM): why? i haven't talked to my girlfriend in a week

**taswifty13** (10:20:21 AM): cuz i was thinking we could meet at starbucks and have coffee

**josephajonas815** (10:20:28 AM): really?! like a date?

**taswifty13** (10:20:34 AM): sure

**taswifty13** (10:20:36 AM): lol

**taswifty13** (10:20:57 AM): i'm gonna get off and go get ready and i will see you in about half an hour

**taswifty13** (10:21:00 AM): 3

**josephajonas815** (10:21:16 AM): ok go make yourself beautiful 3

**taswifty13** (10:21:26 AM): byee

**josephajonas815** (10:21:30 AM): bye

**taswifty13 is offline** (10:22:53 AM)

Your IM will be delivered when the buddy goes online.

Just as I was about to log out I got another IM from Demi. I had to answer it, she's not gonna believe this!

**missdemilovato16 is available** (10:28:20 AM)

**missdemilovato16** (10:27:56 AM): joe!!!

**josephajonas815** (10:28:30 AM): hey demz!

**missdemilovato16** (10:28:38 AM): what's up?

**josephajonas815** (10:28:58 AM): nm getting ready for a date =]

**missdemilovato16** (10:29:15 AM): awe! who's the lucky girl?

**josephajonas815** (10:29:21 AM): taylor!

**missdemilovato16** (10:29:33 AM): no freaking way!

**missdemilovato16** (10:29:38 AM): you are so kidding me!

**josephajonas815** (10:29:44 AM): am not!

**missdemilovato16** (10:29:52 AM): are too joseph!

**missdemilovato16** (10:30:01 AM): now seriously who's the girl?!

**josephajonas815** (10:30:12 AM): i'm serious it's taylor

**josephajonas815** (10:30:21 AM): call her and ask her

**missdemilovato16** (10:30:29 AM): fine hold on a sec

**josephajonas815** (10:30:35 AM): kk

**missdemilovato16** (10:32:24 AM): omfg you weren't kidding!

**josephajonas815** (10:32:39 AM): told ya dem

**missdemilovato16** (10:32:49 AM): oh shut up

**missdemilovato16** (10:33:07 AM): shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?

**josephajonas815** (10:33:16 AM): yeah

**missdemilovato16** (10:33:25 AM): then go

**josephajonas815** (10:33:32 AM): i'm going

**missdemilovato16** (10:33:41 AM): have fun joe!

**missdemilovato16** (10:33:46 AM): ttyl

**josephajonas815** (10:33:51 AM): i will

**josephajonas815** (10:33:52 AM): ttyl

As soon as I closed the chat window an IM from Mel popped up on my screen. Mel has been my best friend since kindergarten and we share everything. She and Mandy have top ranks in my book next to my brothers, Taylor, Demi, Selena and Miley.

**meljonas1219 is available** (10:36:51 AM)

**meljonas1219** (10:36:49 AM): hey joe what's up?

**Auto-response: josephajonas815 is away** (10:36:50 AM)

getting ready for a date 3

**meljonas1219** (10:37:17 AM): date?!

**meljonas1219** (10:37:42 AM): you are lying joe! what girl in her right mind would date a heart breaker like you?!

**josephajonas815** (10:38:03 AM): wow mel you're yelling at me?

**josephajonas815** (10:38:12 AM): as i recall you broke up with me

**josephajonas815** (10:38:32 AM): and for your information it's miss swift

**meljonas1219** (10:38:45 AM): no way! jaylors back?!

**josephajonas815** (10:38:49 AM): yess!

**meljonas1219** (10:38:57 AM): awesome!

**meljonas1219** (10:39:04 AM): why was i not informed?

**josephajonas815** (10:39:33 AM): it's only been a week...i was gonna wait to make sure it was gonna last b4 i told you

**meljonas1219** (10:39:42 AM): xP

**meljonas1219** (10:40:14 AM): whatever joe

**meljonas1219** (10:40:21 AM): kevin there?

**josephajonas815** (10:40:25 AM): yeah

**josephajonas815** (10:40:27 AM): y?

**meljonas1219** (10:40:37 AM): can you ask him to get on for me?

**josephajonas815** (10:40:41 AM): sure

**josephajonas815** (10:41:03 AM): i g2g now...i'm gonna finish getting ready love you lots sis!

**meljonas1219** (10:41:15 AM): lol ok bye bro

I shut down my laptop and yelled down the stairs to Kevin telling him that Mel wanted to talk to him. I was out the door a few minutes later in my car on my way to the Starbucks downtown.


End file.
